parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmcaster's New Plan
Charmcaster's plans were foiled by Ben 10 Pan! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Ripjaws was stalking around the ship in circles hoping for Charmcaster to appear on deck, he licked his chops at the aftertaste of Magicfish. The female captain was feeling ill because she had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping her head on the wall. Charmcaster was in her purple underwear, she had a hot water bottle on her head and a green towel wrapped around her with her feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Ben 10 Pan!" Charmcaster sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the girl sneezed loudly before splashing her head in the hot water. Charmcaster lifted her head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! My head!" Although Charmcaster's head hurt, it was nothing compared to banging on the door, annoying her. It was Dr. Animo making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Rojo came in with a hot water kettle for Dr Animo to give to the female witch. Rojo: Oh, a Villian's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Dr Animo!" Rojo called before Dr Animo shushed her! "The poor Charmcaster has a splitting headache!" Dr Animo said, "We mustn't annoy her." Dr Animo didn't notice Charmcaster open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the girl's head. The hammer vibrated with Dr Animo still holding it. Charmcaster, who was dazed, spun circles in her room (flashing her purple underwear) and collapsed in her chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Dr Animo entered the room with the kettle and looked at Charmcaster. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Chamcaster smiled goofily. Dr Animo: Well, Charmcaster, it's nice to see you smiling again! Dr Animo put Charmcaster's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in her mouth, Dr Animo: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, Charmcaster, why don't we put to sea again? Then Dr Animo put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. Dr Animo: You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble! Bowser Jr didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. Bowser Jr: I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Rojo told me that an Kevin told her that he heard that Ben 10 has banished Elena! At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Charmcater bolted from her chair, screaming in pain because her feet were red-hot. Charmcaster: WHOHOHOHOA! Dr Animo fell backwards, and Charmcaster, who was very angry, grabbed him with her hand, the empty kettle over her eyes. Charmcaster: WHY YOU GIBBERING, LITTLE IMBECILE, I... But then, Charmcaster's anger turned to surprise as she slowly lifted the kettle from her face with her hand! Charmcaster: Did you say Ben 10 has banished Elena? Dr Animo: Aye-aye, Charmcaster. Yes. Charmcaster: But why? Dr. Animo: On account of Gwen, Charmcaster, Elena tried to do her in, but Ben 10 saved her. Elena's terribly jealous... "Well, well!" Charmcaster said, with a scheming look in her eyes. Dr Animo: That's why we ought to leave, Captain, This ain't no place for a sexy sorceress! But Charmcaster had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Ben 10. Then Charmcaster had an idea. Charmcaster: THAT'S IT, DOCTOR! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, Charmcaster" Dr Animo said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Charmcaster said, letting the towel fall on the floor, revealing her purple underwear with hearts on. "My coat! My best purple coat!" "Aye, aye, Charmcaster," Dr Animo said, as he dressed Charmcaster in her coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Dr Animo moved Charmcaster to the mirror, as she checked herself out in the mirror. Charmcaster: Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of enchanted jewelry! (she ordered, whacking Dr Animo in the face.) Dr Animo: Aye, aye, Charmcaster,(as he got her's case of jewelry) Here you are, Charmcaster. Your Sunday set! Charmcaster put on a gold necklace; she also put a shining ruby ring on the on her one finger. Charmcaster: If we impress Elena, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place! Dr Animo: Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, Charmcaster., (as he walked out the door), I'll set our course... But Charmcaster grabbed the spiked turtle with her hand. Charmcaster: And where do you think you are going? (poking his nose.) Charmcaster: To tell the Villain's we sailed the tide, Charmcaster. Charmcaster shook her head. Charmcaster: Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Elena, and bring her to me. Then Charmcaster threw Dr Animo down and yelled, Charmcaster: UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!! The force of Charmcaster's yell, knocked the old man into his rowboat. Dr Animo: Aye, aye, Charmcaster., (as he rowed to the island.) Charmcaster stood by the window watching her assissant row off into the sunset! Charmcaster was feeling pretty good about herself until Ripjaws stuck his head out the water, and licks his chops at the sight of her! Charmcaster rushed to her bed, hiding under the blanket! Category:Peter Pan Parts